


Someone Else

by cabinet_man (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: After Calder left the team, McCree found something in Hanzo instead.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Original Male Character(s) (past)
Kudos: 21





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> update (5/14/2020): i dont want anything more to do w this so. yeah.
> 
> made this in 2018. had big plans to turn it into a baseball au. never happened.
> 
> anyways. here's the remnants. it's shameless smut.
> 
> calder/roulette belongs to me.

McCree wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking as he undid his belt, sliding his pants down and off of his legs. Hanzo was beside him, as silent and reserved as always, and watched intently as McCree bit his lip. It wasn’t meant to be sexy, wasn’t even supposed to make Hanzo start to become hard, but the way Jesse nervously gnawed on his bottom lip moved him into action.

He moved so carefully, placing the palm of his hand over the sizeable lump that was buried behind the tan boxers that McCree still wore. The brunet’s breath hitched as Hanzo cupped him, stroking his thumb up and down the clothed length.

The brunet’s mind went fuzzy. He didn’t know what to do, how to react. He’d never been touched like this by another guy, but Hanzo touched him so well and knew what exactly to do. He was skilled, so coordinated. But this shouldn’t have been a surprise to him.

But he was taken aback when Hanzo suddenly swung over him, hovering over the other's body and dragging down his boxers. McCree swallowed down a breath, watching as Hanzo picked up the bottle of lotion from beside them and squirted some into his palm.

His hand eventually found its way to McCree’s aching cock, clasping around it and slowly moving down the length. The brunet let out a breathy moan.

“You’re so  _ sensitive _ ,” Hanzo said, watching as his hand moved up and down, stroking and gripping. Precome was starting to leak from the tip and his hand moved upwards, milking it out from the slit. His thumb brushed over the cockhead, sliding over the slit and gathering all of it up before it could drip down the shaft.

“Yeah,” Jesse breathed, “I don’t- I’ve never-  _ ah _ \- done this b-before.” His head was thrown back as Hanzo squeezed, his grip tightening on the shaft and his pace speeding up. But then the hand was gone, and McCree couldn’t hold back the whine that left his lips.

“Wait,” said Hanzo, who was starting to pull off his own pants, when McCree tried to guide his hand back down to his cock. He eventually got them down and around his ankles, pulling his briefs down quickly. McCree stared openly, his mouth opening just a little as he admired Hanzo’s own cock.

It was big. Much bigger than his own, which was quite a feat. His cut cock was fairly thick, and very long. Jesse felt saliva build up into his mouth and he had to swallow it all down. What he wouldn’t give to be able to lean down and take it into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the length as Hanzo skullfucked him. The thought of taking him down his throat and letting him spill inside of him was oddly satisfying.

McCree was  _ amazing  _ at giving head. He knew that for a fact. It was at last year’s end of season party where he and Calder had gotten far too drunk and ended up in Tracer’s bathroom, touching and breathing until Calder strung his fingers into Jesse’s hair and pushed him down. Jesse didn’t back away, but instead popped open the button on his jeans and took out his cock.

They did that a lot over the course of three months. Since the season was over, they had all the time in the world to host their private get-togethers. But then one day Calder didn’t show up, and Jesse had learned that he had a boyfriend. Roulette was no longer part of Overwatch, and avoided McCree completely. But if he hadn’t left, then Jesse would have never met Hanzo.

“Can I?” The brunet asks, not taking his eyes off of the first baseman’s cock. It twitched under his gaze, seemingly growing harder. Hanzo grunted in response and McCree slowly lifted his hand up to the slit, slowly stroking it.

“Christ,” he muttered, “You’re fuckin’ huge.” Hanzo let out an amused breath at that, his hands moving to rest on Jesse’s hips.

“Not that big,” Hanzo said, letting out a quiet sigh as McCree began to pump his shaft, hand moving up and down at an awkward pace.

“Wait,” he said and brought a hand towards McCree’s, taking it off of his cock. He correctly seated himself on the brunet’s thighs, pressing their cocks together. Jesse let out a soft moan at the contact and whimpered when Hanzo’s fist closed around them, slowly pumping up and down.

The sensation was  _ indescribable _ , Jesse decided. Maybe he should’ve let Roulette do this to him when he said he could repay the favours. But McCree didn’t want that. He aimed to please, not to be pleased. But,  _ oh God _ , what Hanzo was doing to him was driving him so far over the edge that he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. His stomach was in knots and his face was hot, probably bright red by now. They’d only just started minutes before, and he didn’t want to ruin it.

Hanzo’s fist continued pumping their cocks, which were sliding together and creating more of that amazing friction that had Jesse’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. But then the stroking had come to an immediate stop, and McCree held back a whine, choosing instead to focus back on Hanzo.

“Why’d you stop?” Jesse asked, trying his best not to sound too desperate. Hanzo’s eyes flash upwards, and McCree can see it now. Those eyes are glazed over, so full of lust and something else that the brunet can’t quite place. But it’s there, and something about it feels so off.

“Tell me,” Hanzo says, “What are we, after this?”

The dreaded question.

McCree’s said it to Calder before in his own words, but he didn’t realize that it would hit him hard enough for him to start to soften.

He’s not sure what to say to that. It’s a terrifying question that he didn’t want to answer. Not now, at least. He swallows.

“I can’t answer that,” Jesse says, catching Hanzo’s gaze as it seems to harden.

“But,” he adds, and it softens, just a little, “I think I’d like to go out. With you. Well, if you’d want that, I mean.”

Hanzo smiles. He actually fucking smiles. Jesse isn’t sure how to feel about that, all things considered. But Hanzo’s smile is so nice, so handsome on him.

He tries to lean in and kiss him, and Hanzo lets him. His hand returns, continues its stroking, but then Jesse moves his hand down instead, pulling the other’s away, and grips them both instead. His pumps are kind of slow and a little awkward, but the way that their cocks are rutting together in such a tight, confined space is so hot. He thumbs over the slits, dragging his own precome over to Hanzo’s, rubbing it on the head and mixing it in with his.

Hanzo lets out a content sigh, leaning over to McCree and beginning to kiss and suck and lick at the brunet’s neck, biting down every so often.

Jesse can feel his cock harden even more, returning to its original state when he’d first pulled down his boxers. Hanzo isn’t staring this time, though. And he isn’t stroking their lengths up and down, providing the friction. It’s all McCree.

The thoughts of the possibility that he’ll be able to seat himself on Hanzo’s cock and ride him are extreme. He’s staring down at the other’s cock, wondering how it would be able to fit. Jesse wonders if they’ll have to be rough about it. God, would he love that. Still, his mind wanders to all of the different fantasies he’s been having ever since their first real encounter; Hanzo pinning him down to the bed, roughly shoving his cock into his ass and fucking him so hard and deep that he’ll end up crying; riding Hanzo’s cock as if he were riding a bull for sport, except it’d be a lot more pleasurable.

Those thoughts are what do it for Jesse, and he comes at the thought of just letting Hanzo hold him so gently, sliding his cock in and out of his ass as if anything rough will shatter him, and maybe it will.

Hanzo comes after him, probably from the feeling of come spurting out of Jesse’s own cock and landing on his own skin. It’s hot and sticky and will be an annoyance when it finally dries.

**Author's Note:**

> get this shit away from me


End file.
